


Lucky

by Anonymous



Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Short & Sweet, no beta we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A car ride home where you're Going Through It and Dream is there to comfort you.There's really nothing overtly shippy about this I just figured I'd tag it as just in case, I know some of my wording is a little romantic.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> this was written while i was on the car ride home from my family's christmas celebration and i was spacing out real bad and just generally feeling really shitty and i just kinda wanted to get this out, so this is the same format as it was on my side twitter where i originally posted this. 
> 
> dream's a guy who makes me personally really happy and that fact combined with me being lonely and touch starved produced this self indulgent little drabble. 
> 
> hope yall enjoy <3

its late, and im exhausted. my heads leaned back against the seat, my eyes shut as music plays loudly through my earbuds. the gentle rocking of the car keeps bringing me almost to the edge of sleep, but every little bump in the road pulls me back. im so tired, and i cannot be bothered to talk, and honestly im in a shit mood.

a slightly more upbeat song begins, and i can feel the dark grey clouds in my head begin to dissipate. theres an abrupt clearing in the clouds at the feeling of his hand brushing against mine. god, im so lucky to have him.

my mood begins to drop again, and i click the volume up to its max. a hand raises to my chin and he turns my head to look at him, and i hesitantly meet his eyes. the darkness in the backseat makes it difficult to make out the green of them, but i dont need much light to see the concern swirling through them. he knows me too well, he can see what im doing. his hand drops from my face to take one of mine, squeezing gently. the sensation is grounding, but i cant find the energy to squeeze back. 

his thumb gently brushes against the back of my hand, and the next turn the car takes has me falling slightly into him. when i make no movement to sit back up, he wraps an arm around me, and the faint sensation of his steady pulse feels reassuring. he makes me feel like im gonna be okay, even though right now, "okay" feels so far away.

but thats why i love him. i know hell always be here for me when i need him. even when he doesnt know how to help, he stays. he loves me, and he makes it known every day through every little action. i know it when he reaches out to turn down my music, like he knew i was already feeling the early forming of a headache from the volume. he doesnt take them out, just lets me sit with that walling out reality, even as he anchors me there.

his hoodie is warm, and i hate the loss of contact when we finally arrive home. but he settles right into the couch and lets me come join him. i still dont feel all... here, but hes with me. i know he wont let me get lost.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, sorry if this is trash im kinda just,,, Impulse Uploading this. 
> 
> i hope maybe reading this brought you even a smidgen of the comfort it brought me writing it
> 
> goodnight <3


End file.
